Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS)Maintenance and Continuous Improvement Plan RFA-FD-18-001 Project Summary and Abstract This project charts the next phase of both the maintenance and improvements to the Manufactured Foods Regulatory Program Standard at the Nevada Division of Public and Behavioral Health (DPBH) Environmental Health Section, but also the implementation of the Preventive Controls intention to achieve and maintain full conformance with the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) within the next 2 years. The State of Nevada is in full conformance with 9 out of 10 Standards. The Laboratory Support Standard is not in compliance with out ISO /IEC 17025:2005 accreditation. The accreditation for the lab is estimated to be complete in 2019. Our primary goas is to adopt by reference 21 CFR 117 within the next 2 years. Further, the MFRPS program intends to bring the Standards to our county partners for implementation of manufactured food programs at the county level over the next 5 years. A Notice of Grant Award issued in August of 2018 will allow DPBH to continue the good work started in the Development 5-year Grant Cycle to continue in the Maintenance 5-year Grant Cycle.